


Relax

by TsundereDreamer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lifestream stuff, Love in the afterlife, Mild sensuality, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereDreamer/pseuds/TsundereDreamer
Summary: Zack and Aerith are worried about their friend... But that doesn't mean they can't smile.





	

Serenity; time was halted and nothing but peace surrounded the flower field which resided in the lifestream. Resting in the blossoms, Zack Fair had his eyes closed in relaxation. He knew he couldn't rest for long as his dear friend needed surveillance. Cloud was becoming increasingly unstable and guilt wracked the first class' body. Slowly, but surely, the song of the lifestream began to beckon him to rest once again; for Zack's soul to sleep forever and be absorbed into the planet's current. He refused of course. 

The brown haired Cetra, his heart, often told him to rest; she could handle it by herself. Every time the same conversation ensued:

"Zack...you look so tired..."

"I...no. I'm okay." He would always lie to her.

"No, you're not! Stop lying..." She always knew he was lying. 

"I'm fine. I can't rest now." He would make sure to finalize the conversation.

She would say nothing more after that but he could tell that she was still concerned. Opening his eyes, the man sat up and looked around for a bit. 

'Its so beautiful, here...' He thought to himself. Blue eyes flickered to his right, noticing his 'heart' praying to herself, hands clasped together. Leaning back with a smirk, Zack's voice easily caught her attention.

"Mmm, you look so pretty. But then again, you're always gorgeous." Satisfied and amused at seeing her cheeks turn pink at his flirting, the man upped the ante by moving closer.

Seated directly behind her, his large hands caught Aerith's dainty wrists and pulled them away from her body. Emerald green looked back at him in confusion.

"Y-Yes?" His smile became even wider and continued with his plan. Zack trailed his hands down her cleavage, past her small yet full breasts, only to rest on her stomach.  
A small frown graced her little pink mouth and she made a noise of irritation. "Don't get any funny ideas..." She muttered under breath.

"You need to relax..." He purred in her ear, softly sinking his teeth into the tender skin of her earlobe. She cried out in embarrassment, cheeks becoming even more flushed. How could he be trying to do something scandalous with her in such a place!? 

The nibbling turned to kisses as his fingers began to unbutton her pink dress so he could access her abdomen. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Calloused fingers brushed against her silken skin and then...he began to wiggle his fingers across it. Her body jolted as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Come on, honey! You need to laugh!" He grinned and kissed her neck, giving quick pecks to tickle her more. Eventually, she caved in and burst out in the giggles that he loved the most. 

After she calmed down, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips passionately. Departing, she used her fingernail to flick his nose. 

"You pervert..."

"Your pervert, mind you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluffy mood...


End file.
